


Dance With Me

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Memories of the Past, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: A dance with Nikola, has Helen thinking; If love was a question, would he be her answer?





	Dance With Me

There were moments when she was unsure of his feelings, small subtle things which told Helen, that love wasn’t an option. 

That this was merely a wicked game between them. A teasing glance of something that could never be… 

But one look into those eyes, sent her heart beating mad.

His arms, holding her close as they glided across the floor. Swift and sure. He guided their steps into a dangerous tango.  
A passion uncontained, alive within their movements. He spun her round expertly and she rose to the challenge, her steps mirroring his.

His sharp-toothed grin pulled a smile from her lips, one that only came out for him. 

Then, as if on cue, he dipped her, with a suddenness which left her breathless, yet she never doubted that he would catch her. 

He drew her swiftly back into his embrace, his piercing eyes never leaving hers. 

It was as if no one else was in the room. Just them and this dance. The pace the energy, made her feel alive like she hadn’t for a very long time.

He could have had any woman in that room, she thought amidst the twists and turns, but the Vampire never took the opportunity. Never letting his attentions stray so far as to make an attachment to anyone. 

She gazed into those sharp orbs, dark with desire…..anyone, except her. 

And if she was honest with herself, he never really had; not at Oxford, not in Egypt, Vienna…….Not even at Westinghouse when J.P Morgan’s Daughter, seemed to have been rather more than fond of him. 

To say Helen disliked her would be too harsh but they were, by no means, close acquaintances. 

She couldn’t hate the girl for her rather cheerful disposition, or discredit her on her intelligence. Miss Morgan seemed to visit Nikola’s laboratory relatively often and Nikola seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. That’s what she seemed to hate the most, not Miss Morgan or her attentions to her friend but Nikola not objecting to them. 

The way she fawned over him was sickening to say the least and did nothing but feed his ego. 

She had scolded herself for such thoughts, ridiculous. She wasn’t Jealous. 

You never dress for anyone and yet you wore that red dress just for him and revelled every time his eyes were caught by you, rather than Miss Morgan. Whispered a voice.

She bit her lip as Nikola spun her round. Okay, maybe she was.

It was unprofessional and, she admitted, rather selfish on her behalf. But Helen couldn’t help but feel slightly, well… Jealous. 

The thought of him being with someone else sent her blood cold, especially someone like Miss Morgan who she had every inclination to have believed to have secured his affections. 

A smile touched her lips as she recalled that Christmas dinner party at Morgan manor in 1902. Nikola had certainly proved her wrong.

Nikola had never like Christmas traditions and it seemed Miss Morgan was quite put out by that when he wouldn’t stand under the mistletoe with her, despite her efforts. 

However, in the midst of the festivities, in which Helen couldn’t help but admire with a deep sense of nostalgia. Nikola however it seemed had other plans. 

“Lost in thought are we?” He whispered beside her.

“It seems so,” Helen turned to him with a sad smile. 

“And here I was under the impression that Christmas was meant to be festive?” Nikola jested.

“And I have always been under the impression that you never particularly enjoyed this time of year.” she retorted.'

“I don’t,” He shrugged, “but I know you used too and I would hate for that to change.” 

She looked at him, surprised “Why?”

“Let’s just say you are one of three things that make Christmas remotely bearable.”

“How flattering. And what, may I ask, is the other two.”

“Eggnog, it’s not wine but it’s tolerable and I’m adaptable.” he shrugged and she shook her head. Why was she not surprised?

“And the third?” She enquired. 

He gave her a charming grin. “Oh, you’ll have to wait and see.” 

She laughed and slapped his chest playfully, “It’s been a long time since we have shared Christmas together hasn’t it?” She mused.

“Indeed,” he admitted, then his head turned as music softly floated through the room and Helen noticed how handsome he looked in his dark attire. 

“Care to dance with me, my lady?” He offered his hand with a bow. 

She looked at him, amused and slightly suspicious, but slipped her hand into his, “You know that would be charming if I didn’t know you.” She teased placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Helen, you wound me,” he mocked, “I have only the most honourable intentions.” 

“Oh really?” She arched her brow dubiously. 

“Of course, I only ask for a dance.” He whispered, placing one hand on the curve of her waist and gently interlacing their fingers with the other.

“I am sure Miss Morgan would be more than delighted to fulfil that.” She replied evenly. 

“Jealous, are we?” He smirked as she gave a look. 

“Hardly.” 

Then he leaned closer.

“Have no fear Helen,” he murmured, “I found my dance partner a long time ago.” Then turned her around, so swiftly her back pressed against him. 

Helen hid her blush and as he turned her around in time with the music she granted him a soft smile which gave nothing away. 

However, she was sure the effect his words had on her hadn’t escaped his notice. Her heartbeat was thrumming inside her chest and the vampire was bound to hear it. 

The moment passed and together they swayed gracefully with the music, content in each other’s arms, he twirled her around and entertaining her with his sharp observations of the surrounding party which she tried so desperately not to laugh at, for the sheer comical disproportion of it all. 

Suddenly, the music stopped and, eventually, so did they. However; Nikola managed to locate them exactly on the opposite side of the room, where the fire place was. 

All the couples had separated and were looking directly above them, whispering amongst themselves in a mix of cheerfulness, and dismay, if going by Miss Morgan’s reaction. Perplexed Helen looked up and found the source of this reaction. Of course he planned this…. 

The cheeky devil had managed to catch her underneath the mistletoe, acting all innocent, that gleam in his eyes the only sign of his mischief. 

“So much for honourable intentions,” she huffed. 

“It’s not my fault dancing requires us to move all the way across the room,” he smirked. 

“Yes but it’s your fault, of where we ended up” she retorted although despite herself, she wasn’t too upset by the situation, quite the opposite in fact. She blamed this sensation on the eggnog, even though she hadn’t touched a drop of the festive beverage. 

“Come on, Helen, its Christmas. We wouldn’t want to upset tradition.” He grinned, moving closer to her but paused, unsure. Nikola would never force her to do anything she didn’t want to, and it was that, as well as wanting to wipe away that smirk from his face, which made her his cup his cheek gently and press her lips to his, surprising him completely, his hand on her arm. 

Their lips lingered slightly before she pulled away and smiled at his rather adorably dazed expression before he recovered.  
“Helen.” He breathed, his eyes fixed on her, a storm of emotions which shifted so quickly she didn’t have time to interpret them.

“You wondered what the third thing was,” He whispered after a moment and she nodded, biting her lip.

“Well that was it,” He smirked and she rolled her eyes at his antics, the intensity draining away.

“Mistletoe, really?” She sighed, though highly amused and moved away from his embrace. He let her go without a word. 

“Well, not by itself, but essentially yes, I have a fondness for this sprout of joyful greenery.” 

“I’ve noticed,” she retorted “For, You waltzed us right underneath it” He had tricked her once again and that was all this was a ploy a game of frivolity. Something inside her felt disappointed, but she had let it pass. 

“I did warn you, that you would find out,” He winked. “And you kissed me, not the other way around.” His eyes fell to the floor, then turned back to her. “Why?” 

It wasn’t a demand not a mocking enquiry, but a vulnerable question. Its sincerity caught Helen. 

“Like you said, I wouldn’t want to upset tradition.” She whispered with a teasing smile, thanking him for the dance, and pulled away. 

Helen let the memory fade. 

Looking at him now, her side brushing his as they danced, she wondered how she had been so blind of his affections which sang out with every smile. So ignorant of his admiration which he bestowed with every glance. 

Nikola may not be perfect, he was not a prince by any means. But she had never wanted one. She just wanted someone who wouldn’t betray her, who wouldn’t charm her with empty promises, who would love her even if she turned them away. 

Just like he had most devotedly.

Lost in thought Helen barely noticed as the song came to an end. It sweet tune fading into the room and he released her from his embrace. The spell was broken as the next song began to play. 

A smirk touched his lips but didn’t reach his eyes, and she recognised the expression for what it was: a mask; and sadly knew it was the making of her own rejection. 

He was expecting her to pull away from him, she thought bitterly, and normally she would have done just that.  
But tonight, Helen had other ideas.

She readjusted her arms from his hand and shoulder to his neck moving closer to him. 

“Helen, I…..” He breathed, confusion clouding his eyes, but she stopped him gently, placing her finger to his lips, then stroked his face, revelling in his genuine surprise and uncertainty. The way adoration consumed the whole of his expression. 

“Just dance with me Nikola.” She whispered after a moment, placing her head on his shoulder, enjoying the way his arms slipped around her waist, more swaying then dancing. 

But neither seemed to mind. 

“I thought you’d never ask, Ljubav.” He replied, face pressed softly against her hair, and she smiled against his neck, content in her Vampire’s arms. 

She let her indecisiveness go, of her own feelings and of his. For, finally, the game was up and, Helen found, she didn’t have to guess anymore.


End file.
